


Inescapable String of Fate

by KayD595



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, College Years, Edd is very slightly OOC, Emotional Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OC nathan goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d, Slowish build, same sex relationships, the gang is in their early twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD595/pseuds/KayD595
Summary: Change wasn’t an easy thing to adapt to. Atleast, Kevin thought he was adapting pretty well. But life always did like making the ones who thought they had everything figured out, confused as hell.





	Inescapable String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story idea in my head for a while now. Kevedd is kind of my guilty pleasure ship, lol. It doesn’t help that there are some amazing art works out there of these two that fuels my imagination <3
> 
> Its a college fic so everyone is older in this, and can come off slightly OOC. 
> 
> OC Nathan Kedd Goldberg belongs to the amazing C2ndy2c1d on tumblr <3

"Hey, Kevin!"

Said boy slowed down his pace and looked back down his dorm hall. He saw his two best friends making their way to him and he nodded at them both. "Hey Nat, Nazz, whats up?" Both chimed out a _‘hey~’_ as they caught up in step with kevin. Nat sighed dramatically as all three continued down the hall together, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Man i'm tired, thank god midterms are over. My cocaine supply was getting kinda low. You know I gotta be doped up to deal with, Professor Jenkins’ hard ass" Nazz giggled while Kevin rolled his eyes at the slightly taller boy.

"You better stop joking like that. Someone gonna over hear you and next thing you know a swat team’s gonna come bursting into our dorm room" Kevin couldn't suppress a smirk half way through the described scenario, Nat was smirking too.

"If that does happen it'll be because of your forgetful ass always having to redo your gmail password. You know google be on it when it comes to security" the trio laughed as they continued down hall. Nodding and waving to any of their acquaintances that were lingering outside their own rooms.

Kevin did the honors of unlocking the door, letting the other two file in. Hr shut the door behind them, muffling the other sounds in the hall. Nat and Kevin flopped on their respective beds, while nazz occupied the desk chair.

The blonde smiled as she pulled her phone out and sat her bag down. "Do you guys have practice before we leave out for spring break?"

Kevin sighed and leaned his back up against the same wall his twin bed was pushed up against. "Nah, we finished our last practice after the game. Coach let us skip this week because we won"

Nat looked up from his phone at that "By the way, Brian said he wants us to come to his party that he’s having this weekend”

Kevin’s eyebrows furrowed at the name of their linebacker.  "Brian? Where does he live.." Nat tapped his chin with his phone looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmmm, good question” He brought his attention back down to his phone screen “let me text and find out!".

Kevin scoffed, reaching into the pocket of his black joggers to retrieve his own cell phone. The screen lighting up against his face as he began to lazily scroll through social media.

"Don't bother, I wouldn't really want to go anyways, Brian's annoying" Nat gasped in mock offense.

"Chill man, don't disrespect brian!, that's _daddy_ "

Nazz looked up from her phone just in time to see kevin’s face scrunch up in disgust, causing her to laugh. Nat only smilled not taking his eyes off his phone, already knowing what look the red head was giving him.

“Excuse me?"

"I said, what i said, kevin"

Nazz giggled at the two's antics. Using her free leg that wasn’t tucked underneath her, to lazily turn her chair side to side.

"Well~ if you’re not going to brian's party, you can come to mine!" kevin looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Your parents said you could have a party?" nazz shrugged, her smile never leaving her pretty face.

"Nah, they'll be gone for the weekend"

Nat looked up again from his phone. His face a mix of disgust and concern. "Damn, were y’all parents ever home?? From what you two have told me about your beloved _cul-de-sac._ I'm starting to think you guys were frequently abandoned!"

Nazz laughed as kevin huffed in amusement.  Most of their childhood stories were a little weird. They did really crazy things, and it rarely ended in a form a reprimanding from their guardians 

To be honest kevin use to think it was a coincidence that they all had parents that worked a lot. But even though Peach creek was a small little town, it still was a suburbs with pretty pricey houses.

He remembered his mom always having to pull double shifts to make ends meet, unlike most of the other kids who still had two parents supporting their households. That's why he was happy he got to college on a football scholarship. The last thing he needed to do was bombard her with more bills. Things got a little shaky after his parents divorced. But since his mom got a promotion at the hospital, it wasn't so bad anymore.

Nazz snickered “can’t fight you on that one dude! But it made for an interesting childhood” she tapped her phone against her chin as she looked up in thought.

“Especially those three boys..the Eds! They always came up with some crazy shit!” She look towards the seemingly uninterested looking red head ”you remember them right, kev?”

Kevin only looked up boredly from his phone before looking back down. Nat caught the look and sat up with a mischievous glint in his light green eyes.

“Okay, I need to know more if that's the reaction, Mr. Barr gives from hearing about them”

Kevin glared at the other boy “Shut up! Those dorks aren’t worth talking about”

Nazz laughed and turned to Nat “He’s just mad because he fell for most of their schemes. Hey Kev, you remember the ‘Hair Growth Elixir’ That was suppose to give you a full head of hair in, 30 minutes?” Nazz’s laughter got muffled by the pillow thrown at her face, but Nat compensated for her.

“HAIR growth elixir?? **30** minutes?!”

Kevin face turned red “Shut up! I was young, like 10!”

Nat continued to laugh. “And clearly very desperate. Jesus kev, I know you said you were bald, but how bad was it?” Kevin huffed and slumped against the wall, mad he didn't have anymore pillows to throw. He pulled his hoodie over his full head of thick red hair. Wishing he had actually brought his trusty baseball cap with him from home.

Nat sighed and wiped a stray tear from his eye “Oh my god, these ‘eds’ sound wild man. Please tell me you’re inviting them to your party?” Nazz sobered up too, wiping away her own tears.

“Man, I wish I could invite everyone from the cul-de-sac! But I doubt they all would come” She purses her lips in thought “I mean I’m inviting Sarah and Jimmy! Marie might bring some of her friends too..”

Kevin looked up in shock at the last name mentioned . “Marie.Marie _kanker_??” Both boys were surprised to see the girl blush and look down at her phone.

“Yea~ we talk now, she was the one who did my makeup for the big game” A warm smile crept up Nazz’s face “She actually goes to the art school the next town over. We’ve been talking a lot since then”

Nat smirked “Uh-oh~ does my beautiful nazz have a crush?” Nazz’s smile grew.

“Maybe~” she giggled as Nat fist pumped the air.

“Yes Nazz, come on over to the bi-side, we have chips and dip!” Nazz laughed and reciprocated the air high five thrown her way.

Sitting up straighter, she smiled as she typed away on her phone. “Here I’ll make an invite page and see who responds. So we’ll know exactly who’s coming, and I’ll tell everyone they can bring an extra person!”

After a few moments Kevin and Nat’s phones lit up as they got their notifications. Kevin tapped the invite and changed it to attending. He scrolled down to see who else was on the list. He was surprised to see a lot of familiar names.

“You still talk to alot of them, huh?” Kevin tapped on a familiar face to get to their profile.

Nazz shrugged, her attention never leaving her phone “I mostly just follow and like their pics in passing. It’s cool to see what everyone's up to, you know?”

Kevin ‘hm’d’ in response as he scrolled through Rolf’s page. Smiling when he saw him posing with his family, and a lot of the farm animals he always so enthusiastically felt the need to bring up. 

He scrolled back up to his header, and hovered over the follow button. He hesitantly hit follow and hit the shortcut to go back to the invite page. He felt a little fake waiting all this time before reconnecting with old friends. Especially since it’s under the circumstance of a party.

Kevin let, Nat and Nazz have their side conversations. Occasionally chiming in with a “yea” or “hm” when they would ask for his opinion on something. He slowly tuned them out and found himself immersed in stalking his old acquaintances’ photos and timelines. He was a little surprised at what most of them were up to, and some he could have seen coming.

Like Sarah and Jimmy run a fairly popular Youtube channel together. Which seemed to consist mostly of clothing hauls and vlogs.

Jonny didn't really post much. But when he did, he was advertising a new vape flavor for a vape shop he worked at. Kevin didn't know whether to be unsettled that he saw that piece of wood; plank? Still lingering in the background of some of his pictures.

He found some of his old teammates’ pages too. Smiling as he recognized some of the pictures of times they celebrated a win, or some party they were at. He hit the follow button on a few of them, and kept scrolling through.

He was surprised none of the eds’ pages popped up. Whether on his recommended, or maybe they were tagged in some old photo. He had to admit he was a little curious to see what became of the trio.

After junior year, Kevin had started working and on top of football practice, or regular school work. He had no time to update himself on anyone else’s life outside of his own inner circle.

Good memories from his childhood had been taken over by bad ones of his family’s split. His time living in the lane only reminded him now of nights overhearing his parents argue. Always ending with the front door slamming as his dad’s car pulled out their driveway.

Kevin had started helping his mom with the bills to compensate for their financial loss. He had landed a part-time administrative assistant job at the jawbreaker factory. The manager gave it to him on the spot, off the weight of his dad having worked there for years. It helped kevin save a good amount of money, and he soon made it a goal to get the hell out of peach creek. He focused on his grades and kept his circle small, so he wouldn't feel too bad for not contacting people he had known. His only issue at the time was having to be at home the summer before fall semester, and having to watch his mom date other guys. who in his opinion were way to eager to get in kevin’s good graces. They always came off phoney and unlikable. You could blame it on the fact that kevin was bias, and just didn't think anyone else was good enough for his mom. But he didnt care.

His saving grace was his best friend, Nathan Goldberg. They still talked after kevin moved from the city to Peach Creek, and kevin was excited to find out that nat would be attending the same university as him.

Nat had offered kevin a stay at one of his families beach house nearby campus until their semester started. Being that nat was his best friend, he was fully aware of his situation. Kevin wasn’t suprised when he was continuously offered to stay with Nat and his family during breaks. 

But Kevin’s mom started to catch on as well. Which is why, she refused to send his stuff out for the upcoming break and told him he had to come home to retrieve them his self. 

Its not that he hated his mother. They were still close and talked to eachother over the phone often. Kevin would vent about school. While his mom talked about any changes that were happening at her job. 

Kevin always knew he was alittle stubborn. He hated having to adapt to changes he himself wasnt prepared for, and the more he became older. The less tolerable he was of them, being a legal adult allowed him to do that. 

But leave it to his mom; who was equally if not more stubborn. To rein in his ego, and remind him she was still his mother and wanted to see her son. He could try to runaway from his past after she got to see her only son. 

So kevin had begrudgingly agreed to go back home, but asked Nat and nazz to come with. They would stay for just the weekend and then hang out at the beach house for the rest of the break. Kevin felt lucky that his two best friends were always there to keep him sane. He needed one of them to lean on if a guy his mother was currently talking to tried to unsuccessfully talk to him about motorcycles. Their clear ignorance on engineering would always give Kevin a headache. If there was one thing kevin hated, it was someone trying to be something they’re not.

Kevin sighed as he focused back on his phone. God, what even was his life sometimes?

He went back to Nazz’s invite list to see a good chunk of people had accepted their invites.

-

-

 **_Sarah_TheSarah_ ** _Can't wait to see everyone!_

 

 **_ColeWill_iams_ ** _I'm down_

 

 **_Brad_Jeffersonnn_ ** _Sounds like fun!_

 

 **_StylesByyMarieK_ ** _I’m definitely coming, can’t wait to see you_ _@Nazzyy_Nazz_

 

_View all 20 comments_

_-_

_-_

Kevin perked up at the last username and clicked on it. His suspicion was right, when he came to a page that was ran by a familiar blue haired girl. In her bio he saw, ‘Marie Kanker’. Along with her other professional booking information, and links to her other social media accounts.

The middle kanker sister seem to be doing really well for herself. Her follower count was around half a million, and she seem to have a good flow of clientele. He couldn't find one recent post where someone wasn't asking for a tutorial or wanting to book her.

He did a little mental shrug before hitting the follow button. He notice she did other things aside from makeup. Sometimes just art pieces; that kevin had to admit looked really good, or song covers.

He reached into his pocket for his headphones, the same time Nazz got up from her seat and stretched. “Well i’m gonna head out now guys, I still gotta pack a few things”

Nat nodded in understanding as he yawned.

Kevin sat up straighter, watching the blonde put her jacket on. “you want me to walk you back to your dorm?”

Nazz smiled warmly as she walked towards him, flopping his pillow back down into his lap.

“No, Mr. Chivalrous, i'm going to stop by cynthia’s room before she heads home. She and her boyfriend will walk me back on their way out” she gave the redhead a friendly peck on the cheek, and Nat pouted towards kevin.

“You never offer to walk _me_ back to my dorm. Was it something I said, beloved?” 

Nazz giggled as kevin’s pillow found a new home against Nat’s face. Kevin rolled his eyes. “When is it **not,** something that came out of that mouth of yours, goldberg?”

Nazz smiled as she got the rest of her stuff together heading towards the door. “Night boys! i'll text you in the a.m.” Twin echoes of “bye” followed nazz out as the door clicked shut. Nat yawned again, lazily throwing Kevin’s pillow back.

“Well, Imma rest these beautiful lids for a while. Please refrain from masturating to my godly body while im unconscious”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile “You wish, just shut up and go to sleep, Goldberg”

Kevin got comfortable on his bed also. Putting his headphones in, he hit the link that went to Marie’s youtube channel.

* * *

It was well into the night, when he found himself watching another song cover. The dorm room was dark, but the light from his phone screen allowed kevin’s face to stay visible.

He never knew Marie was so talented. He would definitely put her under the category of ‘cover artists who sound way better than the original singers’. Kevin found himself watching her speedpaint videos as well. The background music she used was similar to his own tastes, further adding to his enjoyment.

He just finished listening to her cover of “Lovely” by Billie Eilish. It sounded really good, and kevin found himself loving the unseen male singer’s voice, marie featured in it.

The boy’s voice was so soothing, and paired well with marie’s vocal range. This would be the 3rd cover where he heard the guy’s vocals. But unlike the other singers marie collaborated with, the boy’s name was never mentioned in the descriptions.

He went through the comment sections hoping someone would know their name or social media handle. But kevin found he wasn't the only one left in the dark. A Lot of other people wanted to know who the singer was, but Marie had replied to one top comment stating the singer would rather not have his name credited.

 

A shame... he could gain a large following with a voice that nice. Kevin replayed the “lovely” cover a few more times, before using the screen shortcut to get back to instagram.

He was about to leave marie’s page when he noticed she had posted a new picture. Out of curiosity, Kevin checked it out.

-

-

-

**_956 likes_ **

**_StylesByyMarieK_ **

_Using my male best friend as a guinea pig for this new eyeshadow palette. Tell me why this fucker looks hotter than most chicks?? I-_

_#NormalizeMenWearingEyeshadow_

_#BoysHaveTheBestLashes #NotFair!_

_View all 121 comments_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kevin couldn't help the blush that crept up his face. The male in question did look really good, and the warm burgundy eyeshadow surrounding those deep brown eyes and thick lashes, made him shift a little. His sweatpants feeling a little tight.

But the more he looked at the picture the faster his heart started to race. Not necessarily because the guy was hot, but because of the boy’s features.

Kevin sat up a little straighter, eyebrows furrowed as the beanie on the boys curly hair not only had a familiar white stripe. But looked a little faded, as if from years of wear and tare.

His eyes widened as he also noticed, between those pouty pink lips, was a familiar gap.

‘ _No way, is that?..’_

Kevin sat up fully, glancing at Nat who shifted under his covers, but stayed asleep.

He opened up the comments and skimmed through them, trying to ignore the slight flare of possessive jealousy from all the praise the boy was getting.

-

-

 **_Jess_Jessica123_ ** _Oh my god, he looks so good!_

_5 likes_

 

 **_LoveLoveSuburbann_ ** _Y E S i'm here for normalizing men wearing makeup! <33 _

_10 likes_

 

 **_JacobJay_jay_ ** _Nice_

 

 **_Righteous_Richarddd_ ** _So you’re telling me that’s not a chick? *shoves dick back into pants*_

_1 like_

_View replies (5)_

 

 **_LovableLUcy_27_ ** _Such a cutie!_

_2 likes_

_-_

_-_

Scrolling through some more, Kevin decided to drop his suspicions. He didn't see any usernames that commented that could solidify his theory.

He was about to come off the page, trying to ignore the slight pang of disappointment, before his eyes caught a new comment.

He blinked and refreshed the post.

His tired eyes squinted down to read it, his mouth gaped, as he looked down; not only at the username of the person who commented. But the one tagged.

-

-

 **_EddyEdward_1_ **@DoubleDDee So this is why you skipped out on movie night?

_2 likes_

View reply (1)

-

-

‘ _No fucking way...’_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
